


All Yours | Karasuno High Boy's Volleyball Club

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: All Yours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, forgiveness is required, this is my first time to do self-inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: A one shot on each of the Karasuno High Boy's Volleyball Club members. First work for Haikyuu and for anything centered on self-insert. I do hope you enjoy.





	All Yours | Karasuno High Boy's Volleyball Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi likes to tease and won't stop until he's gotten what he wanted.

In between pants and kisses, Daichi smirks over you. It isn't the first time this has happened. He loves seeing you all hot and bothered, panting after him as you clenched your hands on his shirt in attempt to bring him back. Maybe it really does suit him to be a volleyball captain. He was quite dominant, after all.

"(Name)-chan," he whispers as he trails kisses on your jaw, moaning as his hands ran over you. "Is everything alright? You look like you need something."

"D-Daichi---you tease!" You whimper crossly as he unbuttoned your uniform blouse in one hand and squeeze your ass with the other.

"(Name), I just thought you needed help..."

He pushes you against the wall even more, just about losing control as his kisses go down. His hand slips under your bra, but not after pushing down the other cup so his lips could find purchase on one hardened nipple. He sucks and nips as the other hand focuses on rolling the other unattended nipple between his finger. The hand on your ass raises your skirt and pulls down your underwear clumsily.

"D-Daichi!" You all but scream. You can't be too loud. Anyone could come to inspect the gym anytime. The supply closet is small, dark and quiet. Perfect for a quick rendezvous. But also quite easy to get caught. Trysts like this would need caution and haste. You know this, but... how can you keep it quiet when he plays with you like this?

"What is it, (Name)-chan?" He growls against her breast. He is becoming more aggressive. You can feel his erection digging into your thigh against his pants. You want to touch him but you know he won't have it. All you can do is cling onto his shoulders and claw at his back. "What can I do? You look so pained."

"Daichi, please!"

He stands in full height over you, towering like some dark man blending with the shadows, leaving you hot, but skin painfully cold without his touch. Your wetness is sticky down your thighs and your center is aching, throbbing for him. This vision is enough to make your heart race faster in a thrill you will only find with Sawamura Daichi. The otherwise responsible, quiet, strict, can't-complain and reliable captain of Karasuno High's Volleyball Club. He was so goddamn _sexy_. "(Name), tell me what you want?"

You peer up to his face. His face is almost cruel as he smiles and takes a strand of your hair to smell. He even tickles your neck with it, leaving goosebumps on your arms.

"Daichi, please," you beg to him, unable to keep it any longer. You can't wait another minute. "Daichi, I need you in me! _Please_!"

Daichi gently kisses your jawline to mess with you. "All you had to do was ask, hime."

He kneels down, taking along your underwear with his and flips your skirt up over his head. You try to stop him because, even if you know it would feel good, that wasn't exactly what you were asking for. But you know Daichi. He gets off on bringing you to the edge so many times before giving you exactly what you both wanted. So when his tongue starts probing and licking you down there, all you can do is grasp fistfuls of his hair and cry out in pleasure.

* * *

If, later on, the rest of the Boy's Volleyball Club sees you sitting uncomfortably at a corner, cheeks flushed and watching Daichi practice some spikes with a distant look in your eye... it isn't exactly your fault. Not when your boyfriend's cum is leaking out of you and drenching your underwear.


End file.
